I'm Here Now
by Darke Eco Freak
Summary: Jak returns to haven city and the people fear him more than ever. What happens when their words push him off the edge? A one shot.


**DEF: Re write of I'm Here Now, still not satisfied but I like this one more now so yeah**

Vita: We doh own Jak an Daxter, so doh sue we eh!

* * *

"Just block it out, they can't hurt you they're just scared," I chanted in my head, ignoring the _other_ presence that occupied the same space. Most saw him as a vicious monster, which he was, but he was a smart bastard, he would wait for a chance, any chance when I was at my weakest to attack. The worst part was he was right in some respects, even after I'd saved their miserable hides for the second fucking time, they still treated my like a walking time bomb, those times were behind me. Filthy hypocrites that they were, they expected me to fight this war for them yet treated like yakkow shit, worse probably. When they saw me walking down the streets, they would avoid me like the plague whispering behind my back but if I did so much as look at them, they would run as fast their legs could take them in the opposite direction.

"Jak, you missed the turn, again," Dax murmured in my ear as we narrowly dodged a single seater zoomer. I nodded and reversed shooting past a cursing man at full speed. I missed racing, the feel of the adrenaline pumping through your veins, making sharp 90 degree turns to avoid flying off the course and plummeting hundred of feet to my death. The roar of the crowd as you flew across the finish line, the taste of victory and the hate of the other racers, there was something addicting about it all.

"Um, you gonna compete in the races this year?" Dax asked as I parked the zoomer in the middle of the ruble, Metalheads had taken to hiding in the rubble and always went with an ambush.

"I don't know Dax, maybe if the get this place back up," I said smiling slightly we both knew it would take years to fix, with a sigh I turned to the ruins of the once proud racing arena, so much had happened since I first raced here. The first time pushing the custom made zoomer to its limits, weaving in and out of the other racers, making the jump across the gap in the course to stay ahead of the rabble. Then more recently trying to avoid Dark Eco as we crashed through walls and crushing Dark Makers under wheel, racing against the clock to get to the end.

__Flashback-Two months ago__

We were barreling through the racing sector with Damas, fighting the Dark Makers in our way; we had to get to the catacombs before Veger, everything depended on speed and luck.

"Finally," I muttered as the entrance to the catacombs appeared in front of us, a giant gaping hole with orange pipes leading down into the unknown.

"BOOM!" A huge explosion flipped the car over and trapped Damas underneath; I could smell the blood, he wasn't going to make it even if we could get the huge vehicle off him.

"You must promise me you will find my son, Mar, you will know him by this amulet," he added letting out a strained painful cough before going limp. His vibrant violet orbs went flat and there was rattling breath, all too soon I was holding a corpse.

"Father," I murmured, all those years I'd wondered about my family even after I'd learned about the time paradox. I had hoped that I could somehow find them here in the future, it was one thing to know they could be dead, at least then I hadn't known them but now I did and it was too late.

"You were the son of the great warrior, Damas, and he never knew, how delightful," Veger sneered at me. The demon inside me snapped, rising to the surface too quickly for me to stop if only I had let him have his way then.

__Flash to the present –The Port__

"Hey it's the eco freak!" a woman yelled at me, again, as I walked down the street fighting the voice as it elaborated on all the things we could do to shut her up.

"Who you calling freak? You looked in the mirror lately Lady?" Dax yelled back at her, ducking just in time to avoid being hit by a rock. I could feel it rising, the need to rend flesh from bone, how dare they pick on Daxter? He was only two feet tall, he couldn't defend himself from them, the demon took its chance to throw itself against my feeble control.

"Get out of our city!" a man shouted at me, muttering curses under my breath I tried to focus on the Light in my mind, ignoring the darkness. I tried to remember all the little techniques I'd developed over the years to keep control over my own body but they weren't working as they should.

"I wish we still had the zoomer," Daxter murmured in my ear, dodging yet another rock.

"So do I but it conked out few blocks back," I muttered bitterly, wincing at the dark eco as it redoubled its attacks at my already weak control, I suppressed a growl and kept walking.

"You damn bastard! You should have been left to rot in the Baron's prison!" Another man spat as I brushed past, I really wished I still had the zoomer.

"Just don't listen, they're all bastards and sick fucks," Dax said as he climbed back onto my shoulder the last guy had actually hit him. I glared at the man and he scurried off like the vermin he was, my hands formed tight fists and I had to really fight not to go after him.

"Careful rat, he just might turn on you," a guard warned as I stalked past.

That did it, my blood ran cold when I heard that, what I did next was instinctual and I just might regret in about fifty years or so, maybe. I couldn't stop the change nor lessen the destruction that would follow; I only had time to embrace the rush of pure power it brought. I let loose a laugh so cruel and heartless that I could have been the Devil himself, I might have been him for all I cared which really wasn't much.

I turned to the guard, a macabre Cheshire grin on my face, and with frightening ease beheaded him despite his armor which could've been paper for all the good it did. I'd been fighting it for too long, I had almost forgotten how it felt to be able to kill with such cruelty, no guilt, and how much I liked it. The rest of the guards surrounded me; I killed them all like gnats savoring the bloodlust and power I possessed, I enjoyed the killing, I felt like a god passing judgment on these foolish lesser beings who dared anger me. Then I turned to the citizens, they had just stood there, paralyzed while I had decapitated half the city's guard, with exaggerated slowness I walked towards the one who'd knocked Daxter off my shoulder and I grabbed him by the throat.

"You're right I should've been left in that hellhole," I said pulling my arm back, "But I'm here now, and all you bastards are gonna pay!" I laughed as I plunged my hand into his chest, crushing his heart, relishing the feel of the soft, spongy material. Then the screaming stared and they all ran for their lives but they were no where close to being fast enough. One by one I caught them, taking my sweet time to end their lives, not caring about the consequences so long as I had my fun.

It was a while before I came down form my high and reality hit me like a truck, I was so fucked it was a shame. I walked along the streets, looking for anyone; it could've been Praxis for all I cared, I just needed to know that someone other than Daxter was alive. The roads and walls were washed a vivid crimson that put the old KG uniforms to shame, changing the mundane into the horrific. It was a lunatic's version of play land, the red giving a sick, twisted new face that I alone was left to appreciate.

"I should've been left in that hellhole," I muttered staring without seeing at the decapitated bodies, the broken forms that had been left to bleed out on the streets.

"But I'm here now, creating my own personal hell," I whispered before I started to laugh in such a maniacal way it scared me. "You damn bastards! I'm here now!"

* * *

_Vita: Review and if anybody had any ideas on how this could be improved tell we nuh?  
_


End file.
